Various vehicles include a cargo hold, or cargo bed, to transport cargo. The cargo beds may include tie down attachments for securing the cargo during transport. Tie down attachments may be permanently affixed to the cargo bed structure. Permanent attachments may be required to be secured with tools. Such permanent attachments can also be inflexible with respect to the locations available to tie down cargo. Additionally, tie-down attachments can interfere with cargo stored in the cargo bed that is not desired to be tied down using attachment.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.